Le Concours de Saké
by Seilin
Summary: Crossover XXX HolicSaiyuki. Situé au niveau du 39ème épisode dans la saison 2 : La promesse non tenue. OS.


**_Le concours de Saké_**

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki Et XXX Holic

**Genre :** OS, Humour

**Couples :** Absent

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin des deux mangas.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Dédicace** : Voilà pour Yatsuko la fleur du désert, qui avait évoqué l'idée. Je me suis dit que j'allais le faire.

**Ce chapitre est situé au niveau de l'épisode la promesse non tenue dans la deuxième Saison. Désolé les dialogues sont changés ou ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Mais bon c'est une fic donc je fais comme je veux pas vrai? Sur ce par ici la lecture:**

_**Le concours de Saké :**_

Agacé et provoqué par trois minables Sanzo s'avança vers l'homme qui inscrivait les participants. Alors que nos trois compagnons prenaient places une autre groupe se présenta au comptoir.

« - Mais pourquoi je dois aussi y participer? »

« - Parce qu'il faut être trois pour participer, Watanuki! Réfléchis un peu! » Répondit Yûko.

« - Mokona est trop petit! Mokona ne compte pas pour une personne! » Confirma Mokona.

« - Mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas! Il faut juste que l'un de nous tienne le plus longtemps possible! » Déclara Doméki.

« - Et d'abord POURQUOI C'EST LUI QUI VIENT?! » Hurla Watanuki. « Moi j'aurai voulu venir avec Himawari-chan! »

Et il se mit à danser comme à son habitude, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se reçut cependant une chaussure sur la tête le stoppant net dans son délire.

« - Idiot de Watanuki! Tu voulais la soûler pour quoi faire? Hein? » Demanda Yûko en s'approchant de lui.

« - Watanuki, pervers! » S'écria Mokona.

« - De toute façon, elle m'aurait fait perdre le concours! » Murmura la sorcière.

« - Yûko!! Pourquoi veux-tu y participer? » Demanda le larbin en s'asseyant à la table juste en face du moine.

« - Parce qu'on peut gagner du saké pour le restant de sa vie! » S'écria Yûko en sortant un bouteille d'on ne sais où.

Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo dévisagèrent leur futurs adversaires. Pire qu'eux! C'était possible? A croire que oui. Une boule de poil vint se placer devant Hakkai pour saluer Hakkuryu.

« - Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu! »

« - Je m'appelle Mokona Modoki, serre moi la pince! » Dit la boule de poil en tendant ces pattes.

Le petit dragon tendit une de ces ailes en guise de bonjour puis retourna sur l'épaule de son maître. Mokona se tourna alors vers Yûko.

« - Mokona aussi veut boire! »

« - Bonne idée je te laisse ma place! » Déclara Watanuki déjà entrain de se lever.

Il fût aussitôt retenu par Yûko, lui déclarant que ce n'était hélas pas possible. Mokona était déçu mais lorsque Yûko lui promis qu'il aurait le droit de boire avec elle quand elle aurait gagner, la petite boule de poil retrouva son sourire.

Gojyo ricana. Femme ou pas, pas question qu'il la laisse gagner. Il y avait trop de Saké en jeu.

« - Il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi! » Murmura Yûko en regardant Gojyo.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Tu vas voir je vais te battre à plate couture! » Répliqua le rouquin.

« - Urusai! » Grogna Sanzo, baffeur sorti et menaçant le métis.

La voix du présentateur leur fit aussitôt calmer la dispute.

« - Merci, d'avoir attendu! Nous allons tout de suite commencé le concours! C'est parti! »

Mokona se précipite alors sur le micro suivit de Hakkuryu.

« - Mokona va tout raconter! Les candidats ont commencé à boire! Nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxièmes verres et Watanuki s'est déjà écroulé sur la table alors que Doméki le traite de petit joueur. Watanuki se relève, fais une grimace à Doméki et se remet à boire! »

« - Kyuuuuuuuuuu! Kyu kyu! Kyu kyu kyu! Kyu! Kyuuuuuuuuuuu! Kyuuu! Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu! Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! »

(Traduction pour ceux qui ne parle pas le kyu : Du côté de mon maître! Sanzo et Gojyo on déjà à eux seuls vidés 6 bouteilles. Mon maître les rejoins bientôt, voilà la sixième bouteille est finie. Allez mon maître!)

Watanuki finit sa première bouteille et se tourna vers Doméki.

« - ALORS C'EST QUI LE PETIT JOUEUR, HEIN? » Hurla-t-il.

Pour seule réponse Doméki se boucha les oreilles en lui demandant de se la fermer. Watanuki allait répliquer mais s'écroula sur la table avant de commencer à glisser au sol. Il fut aussitôt rattrapé par son voisin.

« - Petit joueur! » Déclara Sanzo.

« - DE QUOI TU ME CHERCHES? » Hurla Watanuki sur Sanzo. « Et d'abord quand on s'habille comme une fille on la ramène pas! »

« - De quoi?!! » Répliqua Sanzo une veine sur la tempe et les joues colorées signe qu'il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. «Makaiten….

« - Sanzo, pas sur les civils! » L'interrompit Hakkai lui mettant sa main sur la bouche.

« - Oy, encore plus de saké! » Hurla Gojyo, il se tourna vers le moine. « Dis Sanzo, j'ai jamais vu Hakkai bourré et toi? »

« - Non..." Réfléchissant. " C'est pas un petit joueur! »

« - T'abandonne déjà le rouquin? » Demanda Yûko complètement soûle.

« - Sa va pas non? » Lui répondit-il. « Alors ça vient ce saké?!! »

« - Ouais, on attend nous! » Hurla le jeune femme en levant son verre pour montrer qu'il était vide.

Le présentateur prit alors son micro, interrompant ainsi la compétition.

« - Je vais vous demander de patienter quelques instants! Le temps pour nous de faire le ménage parmis les candidats et d'apporter d'autres bouteilles. »

Tandis que son voisin et sa voisine râlait comme quoi c'était long, Sanzo vit passer l'homme qui les avait provoqué. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« - Amateur! » Déclara-t-il.

Enfin dix minutes plus tard tout fut de nouveau près:

« - Merci d'avoir eu le courage de patienter! » Déclara le présentateur alors que Gojyo et Yûko râlaient comme quoi c'était long.

« - Il ne reste donc que deux équipes en place! Celle du moine et celle de la sorcière. Que le concours reprenne! » Hurla le présentateur.

Le serveur arriva peu après avec cinq caisses toutes remplies d'une bonne cinquantaine de bouteilles. Yûko se jeta aussitôt dessus rapidement imité par Gojyo. Watanuki et Doméki étaient déjà hors course depuis longtemps.

« - Sorcière, ce nom te va à ravir! » Ironisa Sanzo bourré.

« - Toi un moine ? Laisse moi rire, plutôt un travelo non? » Répliqua Yûko.

« - De quoi? T'as un problème pouf…

Hakkai avait de nouveau stoppé Sanzo avant qu'il ne devienne vulgaire. Parallèllement son autre main empêchait Sanzo de viser juste avec son flingue.

« - Hakkai…

« - Oui? »

« - Je te confie la suite! »

Sur ces mots le moine s'écroula rapidement imité par Gojyo.

« - Bande de petits joueurs! » Déclara Yûko vexée. « Bon cher monsieur à la votre! »

Et ce faisant Hakkai et Yûko trinquèrent

Au bout de deux heures cependant le présentateur annonça la fin de l'épreuve.

« - Quoi déjà? » S'étonna Yûko. « Mais on vient à peine de commencer! »

« - Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a plus d'alcool en réserve! »

« - Yûko a gagné! » Cria Mokona.

« - J'ai même pas eu mon saké à vie! » Pleura la sorcière. « Tant pis demain Watanuki ira en acheté! Bon à l'année prochaine tout le monde. Et tâchez de vous entraînez! » Déclara-t-elle à Sanzo et Gojyo.

« - La…prochaine fois…on t'écrasera… » Réussit à articuler Gojyo non sans mal trainé par Hakkai à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Le lendemain dans la boutique de Yûko on put voir un Watanuki se précipiter à la pharmacie la plus proche pour aller chercher des médicaments anti-gueule de bois.

_**End.**_

**Voilà Yatsuko, en espérant que ce crossover te plaise. Je l'ai écris en une soirée en même temps j'écrivais la suite de ma fic Histoire impossible avec Elodie.**

**Je n'oublie pas ma réclame habituelle review?**


End file.
